The Noob Curse
This is the story of The Noob Curse, a scary thing on Roblox. Robloxians say that the Noob Curse was given to noobs that kept their avatar the same for 8 months, and 13 year old Kyler was one of the victims. Let me tell you the story of how Kyler got cursed. When he was 13, Kyler Harrison got Roblox. He named his player KylerPlays. It was great for him. Since he was new to the game, the first thing he did was customize his avatar. He heard noob avatars were trendy, so he made his avatar a Noob. Little did he know about the Curse. People started telling him about the Noob Curse and to watch out for it. Kyler thought they were just crazy. He continued. The first game he wanted to play was the most popular. Welcome to Bloxburg. When he tried getting in he realized he needed Robux, like 25 robux. Since he had money in his account, like 35.00$, so he bought 400 robux, and bought Welcome to Bloxburg, and bought a few gears he knew he didn't need and bought some cheap hats. He only had 50 robux after those purchases. So he started playing. The game was better than it looked. It was better than RoCitizens. He decided to mess around with his gears, killing people.with his ranged weapons and melee weapons, then people were at the point that they couldn't take it anymore. Others just had a huge laugh about Kyler. Then they started talking Chat Log: FireLord125: Haha, that noob is such a dunce. KylerPlays: Hey, quit making fun of me. Zombie_Slayer250: Shut up scrub. Greg2509: What do you know? KylerPlays: Well, I know that YOU ALL ARE scrubs hahahaha FireLord125: Shut up, you are the scrub around here. And we do the name-calling around here. KylerPlays: Stop! Leave me alone! Greg2509: What can you do about it. Huh? Your just a noob. You can't do anything to us! These comments changed his view of Roblox completely, now Kyler thought of Roblox as a threat, and a bullying zone. He decided to quit the game and joined another server. He expected different behavior, but no. Everyone was acting the same way as those guys, in fact they were in the server. Chat Log: FireLord125: Well well, look who joined. KylerPlays: How did you get here. Greg2509: We always follow noobs, to make fun of them. haha. Zombie_Slayer250: You are a doofus. KylerPlays: What did I say before, I said leave me alone! FireLord125: Nah. We won't leave you alone. KylerPlays: Well, when will you stop!! Greg2509: Until your death, in real life. Zombie_Slayer250: Yeah, we never bully dead people. Then a user under the name TheNoobKing joined. He tried defending Kyler, but with not much luck. TheNoobKing: Leave him alone! FireLord125: Hey, what are YOU doing here. Your supposed to be in that NOOB server we banished you in. How did you escape? TheNoobKing: Let's just say a friend of mine lent me a key so I can escape. Greg2509: Who is this 'friend' you mention of. Another noob? TheNoobKing: Actually, one of my subjects joined and helped me out. ' Zombie_Slayer: But the server was ONE player only, only ONE person can be in it at a time. KylerPlays: Why would you do such a thing!? Are you insane? FireLord125: No, He was harassing us. He was calling us names, and we banished him. KylerPlays: That was the meanest thing I have ever heard in my life. FireLord125: Get used to it. TheNoobKing: LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE IS MY SUBJECT!! KylerPlays: I am, oh right, I am. Greg2509: Well, what are you going to do about it, send tons of your subjects to attack us! HUH! TheNoobKing: That actually sounds like a good punishment for you 3. Then 10 of his knights to attack them TheNoobKing: My knights, attack those nitwits. BurningHARSH: Yes sir. Then BurningHARSH and his friends starting attacking them. And they won. TheNoobKing: You are safe, my fine subject. KylerPlays: Wow, thanks for helping me overcome those cyperbullies TheNoobKing: Your welcome. 8 months have passed since that incident happened. It was Kyler's 14th birthday party. He went back on to Roblox to find that his Account was hacked. His Robux was down to zero, his gears and hats were gone, and he lost all of his friends that he made. What happened here, he thought. And his screen started flickering off and on. He was getting confused. And then it flickered on and off faster. Then a picture of a disorted face appeared on his screen. Kyler screamed. His scream was so loud even his neighbors could hear him. His parents came to see what was the matter. They saw the face and then they called a guy to go fix it. But he didn't see any errors. Nothing to fix. All he said was to reset his computer. And he did. And everything was back to normal. Except his account, his account was terminated. The moderator note said. Exploiting isn't tolerated on ROBLOX! He was confused, as he never exploited anything on Roblox, and he cried because that was his first account ever. And he was going to progress even more through the game. Then he posted a video on YouTube protesting about this unfair termination. A few weeks later the video was deleted for using excessive profanity. Then he made a new account under the name ProGamer985. He started protesting in the forums about his unfair termination. A moderator talked to him, understanded and decided to unban his account. And he gave Kyler his old account Username and password. He then logged in. And everything was back to normal, his gear and hats were back as well as his Robux. He decided to change his avatar again, looking a lot like a pro now. The bullies' accounts were terminated. He will promise himself to never EVER step foot in a Welcome to Bloxburg server ever again.